undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Snipes/Issue 9
This is Issue 9 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 9 “Jump into the bushes, NOW!” I yell, then I dive to my right, behind the bushes. The captain also yells now, and a barrage of bullets hit the piece of house above me. I look at John and Ron, who are hiding in the bushes to the left. “What do we do?” Ron says, in a hushed whisper. “Hide out until they leave, and if they stay here, we try to get to the backyard, and sneak out of here.” I say, in the same hushed whisper as Ron. “WE, ARE PREPARED TO STAY HERE ALL NIGHT FOR YOU.” The captain says. “Shit,” I say. “Send Private Jones to get them for us, they could be useful.” The captain says. I take a peek from over the bushes, a guy, looking about Ron’s age, grips his rifle and starts walking towards us. I look at John and Ron “Go to the backyard, I’ll take care of this, if I don’t appear after ten minutes, get out of here. You got it.” I say. “No Wesley, I am not going to leave you here. I’m staying.” John says. “John, if I die they are going to need you, just go.” I say. “No I refus-“ John says, but I interrupt him. “Do it for me bro, come on. Just go already.” I say. John gives a little dejected nod, and Ron turns around and starts walking towards the fence to the backyard, and John follows him. I look forward, the private is dangerously close now. He stands in front of the door, he looks to the bushes to the left, where Ron and John were, nothing. Then before he can look at me, I lunge out of the bushes, I grab his rifle and push it to the sky. He pulls the trigger and drops the gun, the gunshot rings fresh in my ear. I swing my right hand as hard as I can to his face, then I swing with my left hand. I curl my hand into a fist, and I swing it right to his nose. He stumbles back, and trips over the bushes. I grab his rifle from the ground, and I take a quick glance at the military convoy, they aren’t raising their guns or anything. I dive into the bushes the private fell into. I point the rifle at his chest, and what I say, I speak with the most emphasis I can “Get, the, fuck, away, from, my, family, and, my, friends!”. Then I put the rifle to his chest “You understand, if you come anywhere near us again, I will not hesitate to blow your brains out, okay?” I say. Like I said before, I would do anything to protect my family, even if that means kill, anything for them. The private gives a small nod, and I can see the fear in his face. I quickly grab him by the collar and pull him up, “Go back to them, and make sure they leave us, or say bye bye.” I say. But just then the man that the captain had shot in the chest rises and takes a bite out of the captains head. The captain gives out a short yelp, but then is shut when the man bites his jugular. “What the fuck.” I say. The other military men quickly flood into the convoy, and drive away, leaving the private behind. The man gives me a look of forgiveness, and that makes the rage in me boil, “You think I would let you near my family after what you were going to do, you were going to capture me and my friends, and leave my family alone. Yeah right, look somewhere else, because you aren’t finding any forgiveness now. Go on, leave.” I say. The man turns around, and slowly walks away, towards the street. I look back at the house, I open the door, and I walk to the backyard, I open the door to the backyard. Then I see Hannah crying, Diana crying, and the looking worried, especially John. “I’m back.” I say, then Hannah looks up, and hugs me tightly. Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues